Wolfsbane
by Maya'il
Summary: Both were in love already, but who knew what the future held?  RL/SB, NT/CW, RL/NT
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie, stop it!" came a giggle from behind the front door of Hogwarts. Suddenly, two figures burst out: a red-headed boy, and a girl whose hair seemed to change colors in the light from brown to red to blonde. The boy ran after the girl, who laughed and easily avoided him. He grinned widely as she let him get close, but always managed to evade him.

"Nymphadora!" he laughed, as she escaped his grasp once again. She turned and pouted at him.

"Why would you call me that?" she said, trying to run backwards. Her foot caught a stone and she started to fall. The boy caught her swiftly, and picked her up. She jokingly struggled against him. "Help! Help! He's got me!" she yelled, laughing all the while.

"Quiet you!" he mock-growled, and made her silent by planting a kiss on her mouth. She kicked her legs happily, and he set her down, keeping her hand in his own. She faced him, and put their interlaced hands under her chin. She locked eyes with him, and slowly her green eyes changed to match the perfect blue of his own. Her hair was already the same flaming-red as his. Freckles bloomed across her face, the mirror image of his.

"Dora, you look like you could be my sister," Charlie laughed, scrunching up his nose. "My mother would love that."

She shook her head, quickly changing her eyes and her hair to their natural colors. "I don't think I want to be your sister, Charles," she whispered, her lips brushing his.

"Well, I wouldn't want that either, lovely Dora," he breathed, bending the extra centimeter to lock her into a passionate kiss. After only a moment, she pulled away quickly, eyes wide, and looked towards the door. He looked at her questioningly, and she whispered: "I hear someone coming." She grabbed his hand again, and moved him over to the side of the building, where they could see but not be seen.

"Dammit, Severus, why not?" A rough voice sounded from the hall, seconds before the doors burst open. Severus Snape, the much-loathed Potions master at Hogwarts was being pursued closely by a ragged young man who looked like he lived in fear. His eyes darted around wildly, and Dora drew back, afraid that he might see her. Charlie drew in a sharp breath when he saw the man, and she turned to look at him. He shook his head, mouthing that he would explain later.

Dora returned her attention to the arguing pair in time to hear Snape's whiny voice say: "…besides, Remus, what do I owe you?"

The other man stopped at this, seeming at once sad and angry. He looked down at the ground and muttered something.

"What was that?" Snape demanded.

"I said that you know that wasn't my idea. It's in the past, Severus… Those schoolboy pranks are past."

Snape scoffed at Remus, and looked at him with loathing in his eyes. "Knowing Sirius and James, I honestly doubt that." Dora's eyes grew wide. Snape had just mentioned her cousin Sirius, she was sure of it. She remembered hearing his stories of his best friend James, the one that had taken him in when he was disowned by the family. This Remus must be part of their group… But she couldn't remember ever hearing about him.

The two men had taken their argument further down towards the lake, leaving Charlie and Dora alone. Dora sunk down against the wall, taking a sitting position. Charlie stayed standing, pacing back and forth. His head was down and his eyes were roaming the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked slowly, trying to break the silence.

"That man… Remus," he spat, "should not be here." He looked at her, and she saw fear in his eyes. Fear in the eyes of the boy who could stare down a hippogriff. She shivered.

"Why?"

He looked away, and turned his head skyward. The sun was about to set, and the moon waited on the horizon. A full moon. Dora's eyes grew wide.

"He's a werewolf?"


	2. Chapter 2

As the evening grew, the lights of Hogsmeade slowly began to blink on. The warm fall weather was friendly, and even the Shrieking Shack seemed a bit less bleak.

But maybe this change of mood was due to the return of former residents of the shack. A young man paced back and forth, his yellow eyes occasionally darting to the boarded up windows as if to make sure they were still secure. His companion, a handsome fellow of the same age, sat in one of the dilapidated chairs, his hands clasped behind his shaggy black hair, his posture the picture of ease.

The seated man kept his eyes closed as he sighed loudly. "I wish you would stop that infernal pacing, Remus." He opened his eyes to look at the other, who had stopped to stare at him. "It won't change anything."

"There's no reason that Severus couldn't… shouldn't…." Remus growled, slamming his fist on a table that creaked and threatened to cave. He gazed down at the gnawed leg of the table and shuddered, seeming dangerously close to tears.

The black-haired man stood up fluidly and put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Remus. You knew that he probably wouldn't. Severus hates us. Do you really think he'd help you?"

Remus put his hands to his face and moved in towards his friend. The man wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Remus's shoulder. The two stayed like that a moment, until Remus pulled away, looking wildly towards the window again.

"Sirius…" he muttered towards his friend, suddenly looking ill. Sirius nodded, and the next moment there was a large black dog in his place.

Remus looked at the dog apologetically as he moved backwards into a doorway. Shivers racked his body as he grasped desperately at the frame. His fingers elongated and turned into long claws. His spine seemed to curve unnaturally, and he fell to the floor. As his legs contorted and turned into powerful animal legs, fur began to sprout all over his body. Sirius, safe in dog form, watched as his dearest friend underwent the painful transformation that he had had to endure for so long. As his facial features finally rearranged into something much more feral and canine, Remus threw back his head and howled.

His yellow eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Sirius, who cocked his head sideways. The dog ventured over to the werewolf, obviously prepared to defend himself if need be. A growl escaped Remus, but he did not attack his friend. Sirius came closer, and brought his eyes to meet the wolf's. A long moment passed between the two, and then the dog licked the wolf on the face. With a playful snarl, the wolf pounced on him, and the two play-fought for the remainder of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Though Tonks opposed it fervently, Charlie insisted on going to see Professor Dumbledore immediately. He caught McGonagall in the hall, and badgered her until she took him to see the headmaster. Tonks followed along, unhappy with Charlie's obsession with the matter.

As they neared the office, Tonks tried one final time to sway Charlie. "Is it really that important? Is this necessary?"

He stopped short, his eyes suddenly angry and glaring. "Yes, Dora. It is." He looked at McGonagall, who was halfway down the hall already and began to stride after her. Tonks struggled to keep up with his long paces. "That… man," he spat the word, "is dangerous."

"Not quite as dangerous as you would think, Mr. Weasley," came a gentle, aged voice from behind. Tonks and Charlie spun to see Professor Dumbledore smiling down at them.

"Professor, I…" began Charlie.

"Oh, I know why you're looking for me," said Dumbledore happily. "I hope you don't mind that I eavesdropped a bit. It's a nasty habit of mine, I'm afraid." Tonks beamed up at the headmaster. She had always had a great respect and fondness for Dumbledore.

"And as I said, Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin is hardly a threat. Why, he studied at school here just a few years ago, and led a perfectly normal life. In fact, Miss Tonks, he was never seen without your cousin Sirius." He chuckled to himself lightly, as though remembering those bygone years.

"Professor Dumbledore, with all due respect, that was a good while ago. Werewolves only grow more dangerous and violent with age. Take Fenrir Greyback for example."

"Oh, Weasley, I don't think Remus would care for being compared to Greyback."

Charlie made an impatient noise. "That's beside the point, Professor…"

"Is it?" Dumbledore asked, his dreamy expression exchanged for a much sharper one. "You are lumping him in with a group of people he does not care to associate with. How would you feel if I said all Gryffindors are reckless and impatient?" A snort of laughter from Tonks distracted him momentarily. "Have I said something, Miss?"

"Oh, it's just that all Gryffindors ARE reckless and impatient."

"Ah well, perhaps a comparison within your own house would hit home, Miss? All Hufflepuffs are useless and dumb-witted?" Tonks bent her head, pride bruised. "As I was saying, students, Remus Lupin will offer no harm to you or anyone else for that matter. I assure you that every precaution that can be taken to ensure thus has been taken. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bit of gardening to do." And with that, Dumbledore had brushed down the hall and out of sight.

Charlie looked unconvinced, though didn't seem to want to argue the matter. He remained silent the whole way as he walked Tonks back to the Hufflepuff door.

"Well… bye…" she muttered, put out by her boyfriend's behavior. She turned to the painting of the fruit basket, trying to hide her disappointment.

Suddenly Charlie caught her wrist and spun her to face him. Tonks looked at him, startled by his behavior. His eyes were fierce as he grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss. She started to struggle, but decided she preferred his violent kissing to his dejected silence. The kissing progressed, and before she knew it, he had her up against the wall, seemingly desperate to get her as close to him as possible. Her fingers ran through his red hair, and down his muscular back. His tongue was almost rough in her mouth, and his pressure on her body was painful, but she didn't stop him. She wanted more.

"Excuse me…" came a timid voice from beside them. They quickly pulled away, shame-faced and panting, and looked for the speaker. No one was around, which confused Tonks for a moment until she saw the fruit basket, the banana's eyes wide and slightly traumatized. She smiled sheepishly at it. "Are you coming in, Miss?" it asked politely.

Before she could answer, Charlie spoke for her.

"No." He grabbed her hand again and led her back up the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, knowing full well it was almost after hours.

Charlie turned around and kissed her passionately once more, effectively silencing her. When he pulled away, he took her hand in his own and kissed it gently. He looked up at her, ginger hair almost blending in with his freckles in the low light.

"Stay with me tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Remus woke up sore, which meant he had no doubt in his mind what last night had been. His eyes flashed open and he sprung up, head searching around wildly. He didn't see any blood stains anywhere, which was a good sign, but he didn't see Siruis, which wasn't. "Sirius?" he muttered, afraid of there being no response.

A nude Sirius popped into the doorframe. "Oh, good morning sleeping beauty!" His hair was mussed up a bit more than usual, but other than that he looked to be in one piece. Remus sighed in relief. Sirius looked at him with a bit of mischief in his eyes. "Afraid the big bad wolf got me?" Remus simply nodded in response and shut his eyes wearily. The adrenaline rush had worn off already, and now he wanted to get back to sleep. Suddenly, he was thrown down onto the bed. He opened his eyes to see Sirius on top of him, laughing as always. Remus couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't worry. I can take you down." Sirius bent his neck to nip Remus's ear. A shiver ran down his spine, but this was a pleasurable one. He turned his face to kiss his best friend, his lover, and soon he couldn't tell where he ended and Sirius began.

It was times like this that Remus cherished. He could pretend to be normal. Well, almost. His father would've seen him being with Sirius as more of a crime against nature than his lycanthropy. Neither was mentioned ever in the Lupin household.

After a few preciously intimate moments, Sirius straightened up. "Come on, Moony, let's get some breakfast in you." He darted into the next room, where after a few pops and sizzles, Remus began to smell bacon. Mouth watering, he clambered out of bed and into the dusty kitchen. Sirius had somehow managed to get the stove working, and was frying eggs and bacon.

"How very domestic of you, Padfoot," Remus jokingly said, smacking his companion's rear. Sirius turned around, brandishing a frying pan full of bacon.

"Don't make me use this." Remus put his hands up in mock surrender as Sirius laughed. "See, I told you I can take you!" He set the pan down and flexed jokingly.

"Easy there, mate, you're burning the bacon." Sirius whipped around in horror, trying to save the frying meat.

"Damn," he turned to Remus bashfully, a piece of hair in his eyes. Remus was impressed by just how handsome he was, even in such a ridiculous state. "Well… Want to go to Hogsmeade for breakfast?"

Remus smiled. He knew that Sirius was trying to do something special for him after such a lousy night.

"Let me get my coat."


End file.
